dalek_modfandomcom-20200214-history
Update 52 (2019 Advent Calendar)
Update 52 is the latest version of the Dalek Mod. The original version released December first, with later parts to be released throughout December. It will have 24 individual features added from 1st to 24th December and was mainly developed by Didgeridoomen. This is the third update in a series of Advent Calendar updates, the previous two being 2013 Advent Calendar and Update 37. Previous update: Update 51 Advent Features Summary Day 1 Christmas Tress become Killer Christmas Trees! All Christmas trees now become Killer Christmas Trees every time they are broken. Sonic Screwdrivers are also now more effective against them. Video: Didgeridoomen introduces the Advent calendar but is interrupted when 1WTC accidentally breaks a Christmas tree turning it into a killer one. Everyone runs outside and they end up luring it into Didgeridoomen's sheep pen and using TNT to blow it up. Day 2 Brass Steampunk Dalek Added Brass Steampunk Daleks. Video: MrCedric makes a Brass Dalek called "Tyler" as a friend for his other Steampunk Dalek "Duncan". Didgeridoomen introduces the village and finds Cedric with Tyler who is killing his sheep. Cedric mentions a Dalek war before the video ends. Day 3 SOTO! Smaller on the Outside is now able to be used on certain interior doors to allow you to look outside. Video: Matt collects Josia in the TARDIS, who reveals SOTO. Day 4 Copper Steampunk Daleks Added Copper Steampunk Daleks Video: Matt takes 1WTC to Paris 1889, for his birthday, even though it isn't his birthday. They hear an explosion and run into town. Matt asks some French people some questions in Spanish then another explosion is heard. They find a Copper Steampunk Dalek, get a gun from the TARDIS and destroy it. Day 5 Need a bit of lippie? Re-added Sarah Jane’s Sonic Lipstick Video: Matt shows off both versions of K9 and the newly re-added Sonic Lipstick. Day 6 Don’t forget your spacesuit! Re-added Mars Video: Matt and Josia show off the newly re-added Mars. Day 7 ”Those are some gay ass Daleks!” Added Rainbow Daleks A, B and C Video: Matt, Weirdo, Joe and Dutchbear try to show off the Rainbow Daleks without getting demonetized (which it ended up being within half an hour anyway) before RedDash walks in and ruins the video by calling them “gay ass Daleks” Day 8 The Final Dimension – Part 1 Re-added Ender Daleks Video: The TARDIS is shot down and crashes in the end. Matt and Cedric exit the TARDIS, venture into the End and meet Rhyno. They go inside his bunker and he explains that monsters are after him. The "monster" finds him and he runs away. Matt and Cedric run outside. The video ends on a cliffhanger of Matt and Cedric turning around to face an Ender Dalek. Day 9 The Final Dimension – Part 2 Added Ender Dalek Commanders Video: The video starts in 2021 with Olly stepping off a bus and seeing an ad for the DMU Space Agency. He attends an interview with Rhyno and is instantly accepted without any experience. Rhyno introduces him to the ship's pilot, Delfox. The video cuts to 3 weeks later, with the 3 of them, plus iShed and Bluey, heading to The End. They are playing I spy when the ship is suddenly attacked and crashes. They manage to survive and head out of the ship when Delfox is suddenly exterminated by an Ender Dalek Commander. Rhyno and Olly run. Olly is exterminated and Rhyno escapes. He sets some traps and builds a base. Then it is revealed that this video is a prequel to part 1, with Matt and Cedric crashing, meeting Rhyno and an Ender Dalek. Day 10 The Final Dimension – Part 3 Added Supreme Ender Daleks Video: The video starts with the Supreme Ender Daleks commanding Ender Daleks in their ship when the engines suddenly begin to fail. The ship crashes on The End. The Daleks soon realize the fuel in The End is incompatible with their ship. The Supreme orders the other Daleks to locate other ships to take their engines. The Daleks shoot down the DMU Space Agency ship from the previous video, leading into Olly getting exterminated, Rhyno escaping, as in the last video. The Daleks investigate the engines of the ship and find they have exploded. Another Dalek spots Matt and Cedric's TARDIS flying through The End and shoots it down, causing it to crash, as shown at the beginning of Part 1. Matt and Cedric run away to find Rhyno like in Part 1. A Dalek tries to get inside the TARDIS but finds it can't due to it being isomorphically locked. The Daleks trigger Rhyno's trap, he escapes and Matt and Cedric run outside like in Part 1. The video ends with the cliffhanger of the Daleks demanding Matt and Cedric rescue the Daleks using the TARDIS. Day 11 The Final Dimension – Part 4 Re-added Ender Special Weapons Daleks Video: TBA Changelog Item Fixed * Credit Gun now requires ammo Changed * Name for Candy Cane Blocks Added * Cloak Information on Tardis wall panel * 2006 Coral Interior Door * War Interior Door Fixed * You can no longer sit with more than one person in a chair * Food Machine will no longer give a cube when your inventory is full * You can no longer get kicked when going above id 48 on tardis command panel Changed * 2005,2010,2015 (8-10), 2018, War Doctor, 2006 have been changed to soto doors Tardis Functions Fixed * Tardis will force itself to overworld when your tardis was in a deleted dimension (Use handbrake first / key) * Dimension doesn't exist on server message , even when selecting another world Added * Boti for Chronotis Tardis Interiors Added * Blocktor Interior * Shed Interior Changed * Pokeball Interior Fixed * Toyota Interior rotated bookshelf & missing blocks * Epsimo Interior Entities Fixed * Davros chair no longer burns (Since daleks don't burn either) * Snowman ADV now attacks player too Changed * Lowered spawn rate of ood Added * Snowmen can now die when being in too bright enviroments Dimension Fixed * There is gravity on the moon again! * Full skybox GUI Added * Gallifrey Planet Model * Classic Planet Model Config Added * BlockMapping Size for Soto & Boti Misc * Made BOTI improvements * Made Jar size smaller * Changed so guns now say who killed who (DamageSources) * Changes to title screen * Fixed that your xp dissapears when going in tardis Category:Updates Category:Advent Calendars